


Keaton

by ScourgeFanatic101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: And Majora notices, Bad Ending, Dark Magic, Demon!Majora, Demonic Possession, Demons, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Foxes, He's a l'il cutie, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kafeaton?, Kafei has absolutely no choice in this, Keatei?, Keaton!Kafei, Keatons, M/M, Major death count, Majora doesn't care, Masks, More feminine than usual Kafei, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Other category because Majora technically isn't male, Rape/Non-con Elements, Specifically Kafei, Transformation, gross sobbing, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScourgeFanatic101/pseuds/ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: Kafei's transformation is slightly different, and Majora is easily interested by this indigo haired peculiarity among such uninteresting things.





	

Majora looked down upon the one the Skullkid had cursed through the eye's of his mask. He was laying still upon the grass, the Keaton mask he had shifted to the top of his head had disappeared, seeming to faze into his head, his frozen state only broken by slight shivers. Indigo locks of hair were shifted away by the wind, showing his Terminians ear's shifting the top of his head, elongating into thin Keaton ears and growing a light shade of yellow fur, tipped with black.

His adult body regressed in age and size until it was only a small child, the indigo hair that had only reached a little under his shoulders now reached the small of his back. Shoes slipped off of small feet and pant legs were flattened with nothing to fill them up to the knees, what had once been a fairly fitting shirt now looked like a long sleeved dress on the petite 'child', who was probably around the physical age of twelve now.

Pained whimpers left a pair of rose petal lips, golden ears flattening to his skull, the end of the boy's tailbone splitting into three tips before elongating until they could reach as high as the boy's head, sun-kissed fur following up their length and ending into the same shade of black as the ear's had.

The boy's already rather long eyelashes thickened and lengthened until while closed they appeared to be the black slits of the Keaton mask the boy had been wearing. Rattling in interest, the demon mask looked down upon the boy, he had never seen this type of affect on any of the being's he had infected with his demonic magic before.

Still held by the curiosity that this being made him feel, Majora decided to keep him, as a sort of memento from this land, something to be kept and looked at. After all, he wouldn't be able to destroy such an interesting toy as this one along with the rest of the boring town of Termina and it's inhabitants.

Uncaring for the other living beings he left to their doom, Majora popped his mask off of the Skullkid and fitted it on the indigo haired boy's face. Due to being in a daze, the boy was exceedingly easy to take control of, the mask making him float slightly above the grass floor. Looking down at the ground, Majora made it crack open, creating a short-cut towards his domain. With a twitch of his prizes dainty hand, Termina's horrifying faced moon began it's descent.

Popping off of the boy, Majora watched as he fell into the cracked earth, falling deeper and deeper into his home, before being swallowed up by darkness. Looking up once more to see moon descending faster and faster onto the town, Majora dived down into the cracked earth, the ground closing up behind him.

Why would he need to entertain himself with such an insignificant town's destruction when he had found something so much more fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this because a while ago I saw this picture of Kafei with Keaton ear's and tail's and thought it was super cute, also I'm interesting in how Majora and Kafei would interact with each other, considering they don't in the game or in most of the fanfics I've read.


End file.
